He's Back
by Areanna Blue
Summary: Sets after COG. Jace and Clary are stronger than ever, but than at a trip to pandemonium they hear the rumors. Valentine is back! but how?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my fifth story but I'm still updating the others too. I up date which ever has more reviews at the time so enjoy and review.**_

__It had been three days since the fireworks, and everything was going good, that is other than my training with Isabelle, Alec and Jace. I sighed getting up out of bed. Mom said I could live at the institute but I had to call her every day. Stretching, I stood and went to my drawers. Isabelle had completely trashed all my clothes and went out to by me more. Now my standard training outfit was a short black skirt **(if you can fight in that you can fight in anything)** and a tight tank top. She tried to make me wear stilettos too but that I fought even harder than the skirt.

Getting dressed I tore down the stairs, if I was late my partner (whoever it was today) was going to throw a hissy fit and punish me.

Finally I made it. Sighing i looked up to see Jace, today's training partner. That surprised me because usually he avoided training me. He said it was too hard to picture me as a target. "She makes it, with five seconds to spare."

"Let's just get this over with." I said, bracing for his first attack.

Sighing Jace shook his head and threw himself at me.


	2. Chapter 2

My head pound in my ears as I hit the mat. Jace ginned widely as he positioned himself on top of me. "The goal is to stay standing up."

I let out a breath of air and kicked up sending him flying over me. Of course we are talking about Jace though so he landed on his feet. He nodded his approval before launching back at me. I had just enough time to stand up and side step, kicking my foot out. What surprised me was when he actually fell to the ground. I reacted before he could get up, straddling him onto the ground.

"I think that is enough for today." Jace grumbled.

"You are just upset that I'm on top of you." I smirked.

"If you are talking about positions, I would really rather be on top." My smile wiped off me face as Jace rolled over putting me under him. "Much better." Than his lips were on mine and I didn't care what position I was in, just that I could keep the feeling of his lips cool on mine. Then I felt Jace's tongue at my lips asking foe entrance. I let him have it, I couldn't deny him anything.

"Get a room please." I jerked away to watch Izzy watching us.

"Like you weren't coming in here yourself for some little time alone with the bloodsucker." That was when I noticed Simon standing next to Izzy, holding her hand.

Izzy blushed. Izzy doesn't blush! "Actually we came in here to tell you guys that apparently there is suppose to be a lot of action tonight at pandemonium. It is my job to get Clary dressed."

Dress me! She already completely murdered my wardrobe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace smirking so I voiced my thoughts.

"Come on Clary." Isabelle rushed forward, and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs and into her room. "I've already got the perfect dress for you."

She rushed into her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. Even I had to say so. It was short and black, with spaghetti straps. There was a red jacket on the hanger to. I noticed it said Jace in bold letters.

Noticing my gaze Izzy explained. "It was Jace's idea. It will cover your markings and Jace wants everyone to know you are his, so you can wear his jacket."

"That won't work if I'm playing bait though." I pointed out.

"You won't be playing bait though, unless they don't fall for me and we all know how un likely that is. Now, go take your shower and get dressed. Oh, and leave your hair down, Jace likes it that way."

I sighed and walked out, the dress and jacket in my hands. This was not going to be fun.

_**A/N: Hey please review. I hope you like it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok everyone I know I Haven't wrote in a while but I plan to pick everything back up, some of these stories though I'm going to delete and start over since I came into a road block. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
